Les Limbes
by Matyaa
Summary: [POST TOME 7 : POSSIBLES SPOILERS] Marianne Dohring, moldue de son état, s’ennuie ferme. Un jour pourtant, elle reçoit une lettre étrange : sa mère disparue, Marlene McKinnon, lui aurait légué un cottage historique sur Mould on the wold…
1. Par la voie usuelle

**Auteur : **Matyaa

**Sujet :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** - Post tome 7 (ATTENTION SPOILER)  
- Une petite histoire d'amour…  
- Personnage principal fictif.  
- Où l'on voie que j'ai trop de lu de Sophie Kinsella pendant les vacances.

**Persos**** principaux** : Perso fictif alias Marianne Dohring, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et sa clique

**Avertissement :** PG-13 à cause du langage qui dérape parfois… (mais bon, de vous à moi… J)

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas (vous vous en doutiez, non ?). Je ne touche aucun argent (même si j'en aurais bien besoin tiens… rejoint Lupin dans le club des fauchés), ni même de Contrex, Cosmo ou Google (voir suite du chapitre.)

**Synopsis **: Marianne Dohring, moldue de son état, s'ennuie ferme. Accro au boulot, fille unique, elle ne tient que grâce au souvenir d'un amour de jeunesse particulièrement magique. Un jour pourtant, elle reçoit une lettre étrange : sa mère disparue, Marlene McKinnon, lui aurait légué un cottage historique sur Mould-on-the-wold…

**Chapitre 1**

**« Par la voie usuelle… »**

Parfois, je me dis que changer de département et par conséquent de machine à café pourrait constituer une motivation suffisante à mon ascension de la hiérarchie. Quoi, c'est vrai non ? C'est inhumain de nous confier des tâches interminables, qui rendent la consommation de caféine gargantuesque autant qu'indispensable, sans nous fournir de machine à café digne de ce nom – c'est-à-dire dont le café n'empoisonne qu'un employé tous les, disons, six mois. Or, notre moyenne est d'une trentaine de victimes par jour. Moi incluse. J'ai déjà mal au ventre, pourtant il est à peine neuf heures. J'en suis à ma troisième tasse. Saleté. Mes yeux se décrochent un instant de l'écran de mon ordinateur et se posent sur la fumée odorante qui se détache de mon mug rouge vif. Mes sourcils se froncent et je grimace, stupide réflexe. _Comment_, mais _comment_ je réussis à avaler un truc pareil ? Qui plus est à une telle quantité et à une telle vitesse ? Et sachant que je n'aime même pas le café à la base ? …

… Le fait est que le café est un surprenant coupe-faim. A raison d'un dizaine de tasses par jour, on se passe aisément de déjeuner : or, prendre mon repas nécessite une bonne demi-heure (attendre l'ascenseur, faire la queue, chercher une table, revenir au bureau, mâcher, en sachant qu'avoir au moins une main prise me ralentit dans mon activité, bref, que des inconvénients) tandis que ma tasse de café se remplit toute seule. Puisqu'on trouve toujours une bonne âme pour délaisser son travail et aller potiner un bon quart d'heure. Au début, ça m'agaçait de voir le nombre d'incompétents et de paresseux qui occupaient le même étage que moi, et puis j'y ai trouvé mon compte.

Bref. Tout cela n'a absolument aucun intérêt, me dis-je en secouant vivement mon crâne déjà douloureux, alors alors, que me dit ma boîte mail ? Ma boîte mail me dit que ce Edward veut me rencontrer demain. Edward… Edward… Y'a pas idée d'avoir un nom aussi commun, comment font ses collègues pour s'y retrouver ? "Fenrey Corporation", voilà qui est mieux. Aaaaaah, ce Edward là… Ils semblent intéressés par notre proposition de partenariat pour les prochains JO… Et c'est moi qu'il contacte, pas le service communication ?! Très bon pour moi, ça, très très bon. Puis mon attention est capturée par une silhouette passant à toute vitesse devant mon bureau. Je me décale sur mon siège et hèle Janet qui s'arrête aussi sec.

« Photocopies ! »dis-je, en lui déposant une petite montagne de paperasse dans les bras, avant de me retourner vers mon écran.

« Toutes ? » gémit la jeune fille en pliant sous le poids du paquet.

« Non, juste le premier feuillet… BIEN SÛR, TOUTES LES FEUILLES ! »

Tandis que Janet s'éloigne la tête basse, Neil me lance un regard éloquent, bras derrière la tête et se balançant sur sa chaise à roulettes. Cette attitude nonchalante, doublée de son regard accusateur… me contrarient profondément.

« Quoi ? » dis-je sèchement en tapant une réponse éclair à Edward de Fenrey Corporation.

« Franchement, Marianne… Ce n'est pas vraiment sympa de ta part de lui aboyer dessus comme ça. »

Hein ? Mais je ne lui ai pas aboyé dessus ! D'ailleurs, je n'aboie sur personne. J'ai juste eu une réaction un peu vive, voilà tout.

« Ca n'a rien de personnel » je réplique. « C'est juste que… je suis très occupée, tu vois. »

Mais Neil n'écoute déjà plus. Je me penche légèrement : ah ben bravo, consulter Youtube au boulot, c'est du propre. Donc. Fenrey Corporation.

… Je ne lui ai pas « aboyée » dessus. J'aime beaucoup Janet. C'est une stagiaire très serviable. Une très gentille fille. Et vive le plus souvent. Parfois même faisant preuve d'initiatives. Mais il faut me comprendre : je travaille dix-huit heures par jour, je n'ai pas le temps pour des questions stupides comme « toutes les feuilles ? » C'est comme Neil, d'habitude il est plutôt sympathique, mais aujourd'hui, on est en plein rush (même si je la seule à le réaliser) , et je me passerais bien de toute remarque ne concernant pas directement le travail que je dois tuer. Je passe les trois quarts de ma journée ici, je somnole sur ma chaise de bureau, ça fait quasiment cinq jours que je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi : est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir du temps ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement cruelle, ce n'est pas comme si je prenais du plaisir à faire preuve d'autorité ou quoi que ce soit, mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Non, vraiment, je ne crois pas être une mauvaise personne. Les paroles de Neil me reviennent en tête alors que je m'asperge le visage d'eau, au-dessus du lavabo des toilettes des dames. Ruisselante, je me tamponne les joues avec une petite serviette-éponge et m'examine un instant dans la glace. Mon père vantait toujours la couleur pourpre de mes joues, quand j'étais encore petite. Il les pinçait, je grognais et ça le faisait rire. Maintenant, ce n'est plus vraiment possible. Pas seulement parce que je ne vois que très peu mon père, mais aussi parce que je suis… heu… bon, d'accord, pâle comme la mort. Avec mes cheveux châtains, pas vraiment coiffés (j'ai déjà un sac assez chargé pour que j'y rajoute une brosse et un peigne), coupés il y a un certain temps (… j'avoue, longtemps.), mon reflet m'évoque un peu Sadako, mais quelle utilité y-a-t-il à bien présenter quand tout le monde ici se doit d'être une bête de travail ? (laissez-moi changer de service !)

Mon père disait aussi que j'étais… gentille. AH. Très gentille, même trop gentille parfois. Ca date du temps où j'avais encore une vie sociale. Avant mon entrée au lycée. A cette époque, penser que je quitterais mon lieu de travail à vingt-deux heures passées m'aurait semblé être du pure délire. Et me voilà, Marianne Dohring, boutonnant sa veste gris souris, lissant sa jupe assortie, se disant que quand même, s'acheter un peigne ce serait pas du luxe, que même si elle a une tête de mort-vivante, elle est pas si mal en-dessous, et s'apprêtant à rentrer dans son appartement miteux, banlieue de Londre, pour s'affaler face contre l'oreiller et s'assoupir comme une brute.

Mais il ne faut pas croire, ma vie a des côtés très réjouissants. Déjà, ma promotion arrive à grands pas. Comme un ami me faisant des signes à l'autre bout d'un chemin bordé de fleurs, elle court à moi, je la vois s'approcher sous un rayon de soleil… Deuxièmement parce que je pourrais bientôt, enfin, remercier mon père de m'avoir élevée seule. Justement grâce à cette promotion. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relier cet avancement à l'idée de rayer définitivement ma mère de nos vies. Comme si son ombre avait plané jusqu'à ce que je triomphe du vide et la misère dans lesquels elle nous a laissés. Je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir d'elle – j'étais trop jeune. Troisièmement, que ceux qui ont pu penser que je n'avais aucun ami se détrompent – je crois que mes collègues préparent une fête pour mes vingt-cinq ans. Et enfin…

« Marianne ! Attends une seconde ! »

Les portes automatiques de la compagnie se sont ouvertes grandes pour moi et je suis déjà en direction de la gare mais sur ma droite, a surgi un homme plutôt grand, arborant un imper beige passe-partout, les mêmes cernes que moi et un porte-document à rayures écossaises.

Et enfin, il y a Jeffrey.

Je lui dédie le plus beau sourire dont je suis capable – avec soulagement, je me rappelle que Jeffrey ne pourra jamais me reprocher mes cheveux en bataille et mon teint nuance fantomatique, puisqu'il a les mêmes. Au moins deux bonnes semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus, non… ? Il était encore envoyé à Beijing, je crois : parler chinois ces temps-ci, c'est carrément un bon plan. Jeffrey est représentant commercial, on s'est rencontrés il y a sept mois. Pour la première fois, aucune récrimination quant aux retards et aux rendez-vous annulés : il subit le même sort que moi. Evidemment, on ne se voit jamais très longtemps : notre record est, je crois, un dîner de cinquante minutes, soudainement abrégé après qu'il ait reçu un appel « absolument capital » sur son mobile. Aucune plainte – je comprends parfaitement. Notre situation implique évidemment des conversations tendues et du sexe rapide mais j'ai du mal à concevoir comment deux personnes aussi occupées que nous le sommes pourraient entretenir un autre type de relation, avec qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il est là, devant l'allée de taxis, et ça me réchauffe de revoir son visage après une énième exténuante journée.

« Tu t'en allais ? » me demande-t-il, un peu essoufflé, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains-roux-couleur-indéfinissable.

« Oui, je rentre chez moi… tu passes prendre un verre ? » j'ajoute aussitôt, sans oublier d'accompagner ma proposition d'un mouvement de ma main vers son bras…

Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'il retire son bras aussi sèchement et recule d'un demi-mètre. Je prends alors conscience de la ride d'inquiétude profondément tracée de son nez à la commissure gauche de sa lèvre, et de son regard fuyant.

« Oh, non, Marianne… je devais justement te parler de ça… »

« De quoi ? »

« De nous… enfin… si on peut appeler ça comme ça… »

Aïe. Aïe aïe aïe. C'est quoi, au juste, ce ton ironique et ce petit ricanement gêné ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » je demande calmement, ma respiration demeure régulière mais une voix semble hurler en moi, une voix qui sait par avance ce qui va se produire, et qui proteste très fort à l'encontre de Jeffrey qui continue de me fixer avec embarras : « ne dis pas ça ! ne lui dis pas ça !! »

« Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal. Ce n'est pas toi le problème mais… »

Connard. Non seulement il l'a dit, mais il l'a bien dit. Que notre relation n'avait aucun avenir, que ce n'était facile pour personne, que l'on regretterait, que l'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre, que je n'étais pas du genre à construire une famille (et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, nom de dieu ? peut-être que si, que c'est ce que je veux !), qu'il recherchait plus d'engagement, d'union, de tendresse, de confiance… A ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment compris la situation. Je lui ai demandé comment elle s'appelait, il m'a répondu Xiao Ling, c'est la fille cadette de son supérieur à Pékin.

Ils se marient en décembre.

Brûle en enfer, Jeffrey David, et brûle-y longtemps.

Je crois que ma voisine de bus a envie de me donner un mouchoir en papier, et je prie pour qu'elle s'en abstienne parce que dans le cas contraire, je vais être obligée de l'éliminer sauvagement, en lui faisant avaler tous les dossiers rangés dans mon attaché-case, par exemple, bonne idée, tiens. Enfin, ma voisine descend avec ses nombreux sacs de course et un dernier regard compatissant, ce qui plutôt de susciter en moi une vocation de meurtrière, parvient à me faire finalement éclater en sanglots, dans ce bus pratiquement vide.

Ma vie est un échec. Peu importe l'énergie que je déploie pour me voiler la face, force est de constater que je suis passablement malheureuse. Si encore Jeffrey n'avait pas décidé de me planter là, sur le parvis de notre divine compagnie, afin d'intensifier mon humiliation (deux secrétaires nous ont dépassé en sortant, si seulement je pouvais être malade demain), et ce même pas par amour, non ! mais par désir d'ascension sociale, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, tout comme j'ai pris conscience de l'absence d'affection pour moi dans son empressement, une fois la corvée accomplie, à prendre un taxi… pas même une tape sur l'épaule, pas une excuse, un mot de réconfort…

Mais quelle imbécile j'ai été ! Et sans même être réellement amoureuse. Totalement aveugle. Naïve. Je me suis fait tout un cinéma sur du néant. J'ai imaginé avoir trouvé la solution à ma vie sentimentale déjà piteuse. Et je l'ai rendue encore plus piteuse.

Je ne croyais pourtant pas ça possible. J'aurais bientôt vingt-cinq ans et je ne suis tombée amoureuse qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Quatre petits mois à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire…

STOP. Danger. Il ne faut pas y penser, je m'interdis généralement d'y penser, parce que ça me rend toute mélancolique et en rentrant j'ai envie d'allumer le gaz mais comme j'ai pas non plus vraiment envie de mourir, ça finit en bourrage de gueule solitaire et je me réveille toute habillée mais trempant dans ma baignoire remplie je ne sais comment d'eau glacée. Bref, mauvaise idée.

…

Sauf que ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me sentir pire que maintenant, alors tant pis pour la résolution. Ca ne peut pas me faire tellement de mal, d'y repenser un tout petit peu…

J'avais à peine vingt-trois ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Et je venais juste d'obtenir mon job : le travail était rude, mais rien à voir avec les cernes de quinze kilomètres que j'arbore désormais, sans parler de l'enthousiasme et de l'excitation sans borne que j'éprouvais du haut de toute mon ignorance et surtout de mon inexpérience. Premier séminaire, j'avais encore l'audace de sécher comme une collégienne pour apprécier le paysage marin depuis la terrasse de l'hôtel, quelque part en Ecosse. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans un seul hôtel avant de commencer à travailler, encore moins dans ce genre d'hôtel où on est à la fois invité de marque et propriétaire des lieux. Il était encore tôt et les retraités dormaient encore, la lumière grise, typique du ciel écossais, me frappait en plein visage. J'avais croisé mes jambes, m'était enfoncée profondément dans le fauteuil à motif fleuri, fermé les yeux, et remarqué que mon voisin de fauteuil m'observait étrangement. Il avait tout de suite détourné le regard. J'avais entamé une conversation stupide après quelques instants d'hésitation, et m'étais étonnée du fossé entre son attitude générale, plutôt élégante, confiante, presque hautaine parfois, et son comportement vis-à-vis de moi en particulier. Un « bonjour » lui avait fait renverser son thé sur son superbe pantalon en lin. « Je m'appelle Marianne, je suis conseillère financière chez Craw and Brothers », avais-je dit en me retenant de sourire. Il avait mis quelques secondes avant de répondre : « Harry, je travaille pour… le gouvernement. » Le fait est que je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir exactement quel était son métier. Fonctionnaire ? Ou, vu le nombre de ses déplacements, employé dans une ambassade, quelque chose dans le genre ?

Voilà, typique de Harry, capable des conversations les plus posées avant d'inventer soudainement un prétexte absurde pour abréger une soirée jusque là parfaite. Pas que je suis un modèle en la matière, mais j'ai toujours été claire sur les raisons de mes absences. Lui, tantôt le travail, tantôt la famille – mais jamais trop d'informations, toujours flou, toujours vague. Et, hélas, toujours pendant les meilleures moments que nous passions ensemble. Avec le recul, peut-être que cette impression de perfection était juste celle d'une amoureuse fraîchement comblée, mais tout semblait magique avec lui. Il ne me faisait aucun reproche quant à mon travail puisqu'avec lui, le temps semblait se rallonger, se gonfler comme une bulle de savon. Je n'ai jamais réussi à élucider le mystère des roses jaunes renouvelées quotidiennement dans le vase de mon salon, ni le fait que la lumière soit toujours parfaite quand on se voyait, le ciel toujours dégagé, la température davantage accordée aux circonstances qu'aux normales saisonnières. Ca m'amusait autant que ça m'inquiétait, de l'imaginer jouer au magicien pour moi, doubler ma clé, acheter en urgence ce dont j'avais besoin… Quant au reste, il me portait simplement chance. Il suffisait qu'il tourne la clé de contact pour que soudainement, ma voiture se remette à marcher ; il avait miraculeusement réparé la porte de mon frigidaire, en deux minutes et avec pour tout outil un tournevis et une épingle à cheveux ; les incessantes disputes de mes voisins de palier ont soudainement pris fin et ils sont partis pour un tour du monde en amoureux, laissant l'appartement vide et silencieux, ce qui m'a permis de dormir enfin tranquille. On a commencé à sortir ensemble comme deux lycéens, rien à voir avec la « relation d'adulte » que j'ai pu avoir avec Jeffrey. Tout en douceur et en longues discussions, et en tendresse aussi, malgré ma sécheresse ponctuelle et sa mondanité ordinaire. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais vécu avant. J'ai détesté mon adolescence. « Le plus bel âge de la vie », mes fesses oui !

Et puis les détails se sont multipliés, bizarres, perturbants ; et lui qui refusait de m'expliquer, un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, comment ces foutues roses jaunes arrivaient _chaque jour_ à changer l'eau du vase. Je me disais, stupidement, que c'était peut-être un maniaque, et au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient le travail tombait sur mon bureau façon blocs de béton, et je dormais peu, très, très peu, et je buvais plus de café, encore, toujours plus de café.

Il y a eu ces hiboux, un qui s'est pris la porte de ma cuisine, un second qui est entré et m'a foncé dessus – je me suis ébouillantée avec mon thé, très mauvais souvenir-, et finalement un troisième, énorme, qui refusait de s'en aller de son perchoir improvisé, à savoir l'halogène de mon salon, jusqu'à ce que Harry rapplique et le décroche avec une assurance bien plus convaincante que mes « pssssch ! » un peu intimidés (une taille, ce volatile ! gigantesque !)

Et un soir, alors que je lui avais tout dit de ma famille – du moins tout ce qu'il y avait important, et demandé de me raconter la sienne, il a grommelé un « hmpfcompliqué » qui m'a mise hors de moi. Il y a eu beaucoup de cris, je lui ai tout rappelé, tous les trucs louches, les hiboux comme le reste, la fois où il a été incapable de me donner le nom du collège où il a suivi ses études, toutes ses manies étranges, le fait qu'on aille jamais chez lui, toujours chez moi, ses horaires plus débridées que les miennes, son sac qu'il refusait que je touche ne serait-ce que pour l'accrocher à un porte-manteau. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se laisser crier dessus. On était quasiment aux mains, quand soudainement, tous mes verres qui attendaient patiemment que je les range dans le buffet se sont brisés en mille morceaux. Une bonne quinzaine de verres – j'avais invité mes collègues à dîner le week-end précédent – en parfait équilibre sur la table du salon… Le silence s'est installé, tandis que, tremblante, encore effrayée par le fracas de ma vaisselle explosant d'elle-même, je me tournais vers lui. Tout mon corps, mon cœur l'ont accusé, même si je n'avais aucune preuve, même si j'étais témoin de son innocence, je savais que cela venait de lui : encore un événement étrange, qui me perturbait, qui dérangeait ma vie déjà exténuante. Et lui, à peine hébété, juste un peu intrigué, dont les yeux allaient stupidement du carnage à sa main, puis portant sa main à son front, comme un élève confronté à un problème de mathématiques un peu complexe.

« Prends tes affaires et va-t-en. Sors. »

Il a semblé redescendre sur terre, et m'a lancé le pire regard que j'ai jamais reçu – noir, agressif, et profondément déçu.

Depuis, ma vie est d'un ennui mortel.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être stupide, quand on a vingt-trois ans.

Quelle importance qu'il ait eu des petites manies, puisqu'il était là, qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi quand je passais mon samedi soir devant une vieille cassette des Moomin ? (il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs, je ne m'en suis jamais remise) Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire, de ne pas savoir le nom exact de son métier ou des écoles qu'il a pu fréquenter ? J'aurais dû sauter de joie qu'il ne me présente pas à ses parents ; me réjouir qu'il préfère les hiboux voyageurs à MSN ; profiter davantage de sa voix, de son visage endormi, du temps qu'il m'accordait. Les soirées écourtées n'étaient jamais ratées pour autant.

Peut-être avait-il simplement un poste de fonctionnaire prenant et confidentiel ; qu'il préférait le hibou au perroquet comme oiseau domestiqué ; que son chez-lui était mal rangé, comme quatre-vingt-dix-neuf-pourcents des tanières de la gente masculine.

Et moi, stupide, ambitieuse, inconsciente jeune fille, j'envoie au diable le seul garçon que j'ai jamais aimé.

Quel gâchis.

Notre deuxième rencontre : sous la pluie, par hasard, pas très loin du Square Grimmaurd. Il m'aide à porter mes sacs remplis de vieux vêtements jusqu'à une association de recyclage. Fou rire quand on se perd sur le chemin du retour, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Troisième rencontre : un cinéma, pas loin de chez moi. Un rendez-vous cette fois, programmé et tout ça. « N'importe lequel » avait-il dit avec une excitation de cinéphile. Sauf qu'il était tout sauf cinéphile. Jamais entendu parler d'Hitchcock, Keaton ou Spielberg. « Et heu, comment ça marche ? » m'a-t-il demandé en se retournant vers la cabine de projection, une fois que les bandes-annonces ont commencé. J'ai beau être naïve, je ne l'ai jamais cru quand il m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais rentré dans un cinéma. Quatrième rendez-vous. On est censés se rendre au restaurant, il a réservé, il vient me chercher chez moi. Et finalement, on reste là. On discute, on se taquine, on mange des spaghetti tomate dégueulasses, on se moque gentiment, on se confie, on se fait marcher, on se rapproche, encore, encore un peu…

C'est tellement plus drôle de louper son arrêt quand on prend le dernier bus. Mes chaussures me font mal (qui porte des talons aiguille pour parcourir les cinq miles séparant mon arrêt de la gare ?), j'ai mal à la tête (il faut que je me calme avec l'ordinateur), mal au cœur (il faut que je me calme avec mes trois litres de café par jour) et mes mains sont agitées de tremblements compulsifs qui rendent la manipulation de mon trousseau de clés très problématique (… bis). Je monte mes six étages (il faut que l'ascenseur se calme avec ses pannes continuelles), mon lit, mon lit, MON LIT. J'ouvre l a porte et une petite pile de courrier se heurte à mon pied. J'envoie mon sac valdinguer, rejoint par ma veste, mes chaussures, mon collant, mes boucles d'oreille, et ma jupe tellement serrée qu'elle me fait une marque écarlate à la taille. En sous-pull et petite culotte, je me penche pour ramasser mes lettres et m'étale dans le sofa – une bouteille de Contrex vide et un Cosmopolitain daté d'il y a quatre ans roulent du canapé pour tenir compagnie à ci-gît ma tenue du jour. Alooors. Facture (on verra demain), pub, facture (on verra la semaine prochaine), une carte postale de la tante Joséphine (hmm, les Baléares…), une autre facture (… dans un an, si Dieu le veut), une lettre. Officielle : une facture ? … Sauf que l'adresse est bizarre. Certes, c'est mon adresse, mais je ne savais pas que la mention exacte de l'emplacement de mon appartement était désormais nécessaire… « Marianne Dohring, deuxième étage, appartement 5, la porte bleue et fissurée. »

Gne ? C'est une blague ? Une pub ? Du harcèlement ?!

Peut-être une lettre de mon proprio qui veut vraiment que je répare cette fichue porte… Je fronce les sourcils et examine l'enveloppe de plus près. Au dos, une écriture gothique annonce « Fletchley and Associates », suivi d'un logo atypique : une maison type manoir hanté de Disneyland d'où s'échappe des petites étoiles, et un grimoire tout droit sorti d'Amandine Malabul. Perplexe, je décachète la lettre – et oui, un cachet. Toutes les lettres que recevait Harry étaient cachetées – WARNING ! Sujet brûlant. J'extirpe la lettre (… du parchemin ?...) et la déplie, partagée entre curiosité et perplexité.

_« May 24th, Friday_

_Chère Miss Dohring,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous écrire en ce jour pour vous annoncer qu'après vingt-deux ans de recherche acharnée, notre maison est enfin parvenue à retrouver le testament de votre défunte mère, Marlene Felicia Colette Dohring, née Mc Kinnon._

_En effet, le notaire précédemment en charge de retrouver ce précieux document, M. Orson Denton, a récemment pris sa retraite et c'est avec plaisir que nous avons pu mettre un terme à ses derniers dossiers inachevés. Je vous invite donc à me contacter le plus rapidement possible par la voie usuelle, afin de prendre connaissance des biens que votre mère a désiré vous léguer après sa mort._

_Veuillez agréer etc,_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley »_

… pardon ?

Ah non. Non. Je sens la crise d'angoisse arriver – ma respiration qui se bloque, mon ventre qui se contracte. Pffff, respire, pffff… Allongée sur le sofa, respirant par le ventre (enfin, essayant de respirer par le ventre), je tente de faire le point.

1) Ma mère a laissé une trace d'elle sur terre.

2) Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait une fille puisqu'elle m'a légué quelque chose.

3) Mon dieu, ma mère est morte.

4) C'est quoi, ce bordel ? Vingt-deux ans pour retrouver un testament ?! Mais quel genre de notaire peut perdre un testament ?!!

5) Si ça fait vingt-deux ans qu'elle… alors elle n'a survécu que deux ans après nous avoir abandonnés… ?

Je me redresse sur le canapé. Avait-elle une grave maladie ? Nous a-t-elle laissés en sachant qu'elle allait mourir ? Ou s'agit-il d'un pur hasard ?

« Elle était égoïste. Elle nous a quittés. »

Je dois répondre. A machin Fletchley. Tout de suite. A moitié pliée en deux, je me dirige vers mon bureau…

Et pourquoi pas réfléchir un peu ? Garder la tête froide, penser posément. Pourquoi se presser à récupérer ce que ma mère m'a laissé… ? Elle n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Aucune. Rien de ce qu'elle pourra me donner ne rattrapera le temps sans elle, ne guérira le mal qu'elle nous a fait. Même si elle nous lègue toute une fortune, même si elle nous lègue tout un trésor…

Un trésor… rembourser mon père… lui payer une maison dans la lande, où il serait tranquille… plus de soucis… il passerait ses journées à faire ses maquettes, sans s'inquiéter de rien… aider ma tante Helena et mes deux petits cousins, eux aussi seuls, délaissés… et peut-être même… m'arrêter de travailler…

Les mains croisées sur mon ventre, le souffle court, je suis à mi chemin entre le sofa et le bureau fait de bric et de broc. Je n'ai pas envie de renouer avec le souvenir de ma mère ; je ne connais même pas son visage et je m'en porte très bien. Je ne pourrais jamais parler de cette démarche à mon père, ça le tuerait. Il faudrait lui mentir… Si elle nous a laissés quelque chose de valable, dire que j'ai gagné à la loterie… Cacher tout ce que je pourrais trouver, si elle a refait sa vie dans ces deux ans qui ont suivi son départ, si… si j'ai des demi-frères et sœurs… même si elle est morte de la plus atroce manière qu'il soit, je devrais garder le secret. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait faire le plus de mal à mon père : apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas réellement disparu ce jour-là, ou qu'elle n'est morte que deux ans après.

Mon père avait dû être très amoureux d'elle pour la haïr avec autant de force après qu'elle soit partie sans laisser de trace.

… Ce serait dommage de refuser. Si je peux en tirer quoi que ce soit de concret, de matériel…

Mes yeux croisent le réveil. Il est quasiment deux heures du matin. Je grogne. Si je m'endors maintenant, je vais pouvoir dormir quatre petites heures… Ca valait vraiment le coup de rentrer à la maison plutôt que de dormir au bureau… Un vieux proverbe me revient en mémoire : « La nuit porte conseil. » Retirer mes lentilles, mettre mon réveil. On verra demain.

Hier, j'ai « envoyé » ma réponse. « Par la voie usuelle » m'a laissé plutôt perplexe, surtout quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune adresse inscrite nulle part… J'ai donc inscrit le nom de Fletchley, de la maison de notaire, affranchi, et mis tout ça dans la boîte aux lettres, parfaitement consciente que mon entreprise avait peu de chances d'aboutir, mais soulagée à l'idée que j'avais fait « tout ce que j'ai pu », que ce n'était sûrement qu'une escroquerie et que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de cette affaire de testament. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'aujourd'hui, en rentrant, je m'aperçoive qu'une autre lettre de Fletchley and Associates m'attendait, entre deux publicités et une énième carte de la tante Joséphine (… aux Caraïbes). Lentement, je me suis penchée pour récupérer la lettre, croyant à une illusion d'optique. Mais aucun doute, il s'agit bien de la même enveloppe, et ma première réaction est de déglutir et de fermer ma porte à double-tour.

Je suis _certaine_ qu'il s'agit d'une escroquerie. Ces gens sont allés fouiller la boîte aux lettres et m'ont répondu en pensant que je ne m'apercevrais pas de l'étrangeté de la situation. Quand bien même la poste a été rapide, ma lettre n'a pu arriver qu'aujourd'hui… Non. Non, nous sommes dimanche. Ma lettre ne peut arriver que lundi, c'est-à-dire demain !

Après m'être avalée un verre de vodka cul sec, je déverrouille ma porte, l'entrouvre très doucement, et passe le nez dans l'entrebâillement, scrutant de droite à gauche, au cas où mon harceleur guetterait, tapis dans l'ombre. Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est la poussette de mon voisin du dessus et le carrelage défoncé des murs oranges de l'immeuble (déco des années soixante-dix, c'est pas la joie). Je referme ma porte avec précaution, verrouille le tout de nouveau, et après quelques instants d'hésitation, ouvre finalement la bête.

_« May 26th, Sunday_

_Chère Miss Dohring,_

_La lettre que vous nous avez adressée hier a pu certifier votre identité. Je suis donc désormais autorisé à vous révéler la nature des biens que vous a léguée Marlene Dohring, néé McKinnon. Celle-ci vous lègue sa demeure, « Les Limbes », situé sur Mould-on-the-wold, et tout ce qu'elle contient. Je vous invite donc à vous rendre le plus rapidement possible à Mould-on-the-wold afin de me rencontrer et de prendre possession de vos biens. Il m'est possible vous chercher à la gare si vous le désirez. Je vous prie de m'adresser votre réponse par la voie usuelle afin de faciliter nos démarches._

_Veuillez agréer etc,_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley »_

Allons bon. L'escroc me donne rendez-vous. Classique. Et après je me retrouve ligotée, kidnappée au loin dans une voiture, et il demande une rançon et…

… Et la curiosité est trop forte, j'ouvre Internet et tape « Mould-on-the-wold » sur google.

Tandis que la page charge, je relis la lettre. « _La lettre que vous nous avez adressée hier a pu certifier votre identité. »_ Comment une lettre peut certifier une identité… ? N'importe quoi… « _Il m'est possible vous chercher à la gare… » _Donc, me jeter dans la gueule du loup, bien sûr bien sûr. Surtout qu'avec un nom pareil, ça doit être un patelin paumé avec trois fermes, deux canards et trois va…

Une image me saute aux yeux. Il s'agit d'un très joli cottage, blanc comme neige, dont toute la façade gauche est couverte d'un lierre au vert flamboyant. Les fenêtres m'évoquent immédiatement ces adaptations cinématographiques des bouquins de Jane Austen. Je clique sur la photo et atterrit sur le site de la ville (oh ? ils ont un site ?)

_« 'Les Limbes', datée du début du XVIIIème siècle, fait partie des plus vieilles demeures de Mould-on-the-wold. Son ancienneté en fait un monument historique, partie intégrante de notre patrimoine. Parmi les familles s'y sont succédées, grand nombre d'entre elles ont laissé leur marque dans l'histoire de la ville, parfois même de notre pays. Malheureusement, bien qu'admirablement conservée, elle est inhabitée depuis plus de vingt ans. »_

… Admettons que Finch-Fletchley ne soit pas un escroc. Admettons qu'il soit juste un notaire maladroit, qu'hier le postier ait simplement été en retard pour ramasser le courrier, et qu'aujourd'hui, la poste marche parce que tous les postiers travaillent pour cotiser je ne sais quoi pour le gouvernement. Cela veut dire que je suis propriétaire d'une maison historique qui doit valoir des millions et des millions. Et si je vends… si je vends…

Je souris et me penche en arrière sur mon siège. Enfin, peut-être, une éclaircie…

Fin du chapitre 1

A suivre…

Oui je sais, c'est bizarre comme fic… :)

Gros merci à Freya, éternelle beta-reader ! Merci à vous qui avez daigné jeter un coup d'oeil ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, si vous saviez comme ça motive !

(Samedi 1er Septembre 2007)


	2. Une demeure malnommée

**Auteur : **Matyaa

**Sujet :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** - Post tome 7 (ATTENTION SPOILER)  
- Une petite histoire d'amour…  
- Personnage principal fictif.  
- Où l'on voie que j'ai trop de lu de Sophie Kinsella pendant les vacances.

**Persos**** principaux** : Perso fictif alias Marianne Dohring, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et sa clique

**Avertissement :** PG-13 à cause du langage qui dérape parfois… (mais bon, de vous à moi, rien de bien méchant… J)

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas (vous vous en doutiez, non ?). Je ne touche aucun argent (même si j'en aurais bien besoin tiens… rejoint Lupin dans le club des fauchés), ni même de Contrex, Cosmo ou Google (voir suite du chapitre.)

**Synopsis **: Marianne Dohring, moldue de son état, s'ennuie ferme. Accro au boulot, fille unique, elle ne tient que grâce au souvenir d'un amour de jeunesse particulièrement magique. Un jour pourtant, elle reçoit une lettre étrange : sa mère disparue, Marlene McKinnon, lui aurait léguée un cottage historique sur Mould-on-the-wold…

**Chapitre 2**

**Une demeure bien mal-nommée**

« … et c'est pour cela que je suis dans l'obligation de te demander un jour de congé. »

Jodie ne lève même pas la tête, trop occupée à écarter les dossiers inutiles de son chemin, répondre à cinq coups de fils simultanés et chercher sur son bloc-notes si oui ou non il y avait bien une réunion à l'école de sa fille Georgia ce soir. Nerveusement, elle remet ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles, murmurant une litanie incompréhensible censée résumer ce qu'elle doit absolument faire dans l'immédiat – en vain, la tâche est trop ardue et elle reprend sans cesse au début, incapable de se concentrer.

« Rencontrer les entrepreneurs – contacter Redmond – appeler la nourrice – c'est quand, les vacances scolaires ? » me demande-t-elle brusquement, en relevant le nez de la liasse de papiers qui encombre son magnifique bureau en verre. Je rêve d'avoir un bureau pareil depuis des années. Long et large, avec une jolie composition florale nipponne, sans compter que la baie vitrée donnant une vue spectaculaire sur la tamise ne gâche rien.

« Et bien… je dirais… Début juillet, non ? »

Jodie me fixe un instant. Son regard bleuté me transperce et son immobilité me rend mal à l'aise : je n'ai jamais vu ma boss inactive. Au bout de trois secondes, je commence à me demander si elle n'a pas fait une rupture d'anévrisme ou un quelconque blocage neurologique. « … Jodie ? » Ma voix semble la ramener à la réalité, ses yeux écarquillés se rétrécissent et elle se repenche sur son bureau. « oui, oui oui – contacter les colonies de vacances. Du cheval ? Un voyage en France ? Un stage artistique ? – (elle appuie sur un bouton de son téléphone multi-fonction) Janet, annule le dîner avec ma mère demain, j'ai pas le temps – excuse-moi, Marianne, tu disais ? »

Mais son ton ressemble à tout sauf à un ton d'excuse et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'inspirer profondément. Je déteste retrouver cette sensation hautement désagréable d'avoir cinq ans et de craindre l'adulte en face de moi, l'adulte qui ne comprendra pas, qui se moquera de moi et dont la sentence tombera, implacable, tel un couperet. Dois-je tout raconter depuis le début une deuxième fois ?

« J'ai besoin d'un jour de congé. »

Caramba ! impossible de me remettre à respirer.

« Un quoi ? » demande Jodie d'un air distrait, en gribouillant quelque chose sur une feuille dont elle s'éloigne soudainement avant de la rouler en boule d'un air critique et de la jeter par-dessus son épaule. Ce travail rend fou, je vous dis.

« Un jour de congé », parviens-je à répéter (à ma plus grande surprise). « J'ai une petite affaire familiale à régler. Le devoir m'appelle, hahaha ! haha ! ha… »

Mon rire meurt dans ma gorge. Jodie semble avoir entendu, elle s'est arrêtée de nouveau, plante ses yeux dans les miens, de nouveau dans une attitude de mon-cerveau-s'arrête-de-fonctionner-je-suis-au-bord-de-la-crise-de-nerfs. Gênée, je passe la main dans mes cheveux et échoue : je baisse mon regard et scrute le bout de mes escarpins noirs. Où est la Marianne qui parvient sans même le vouloir à terrifier tout le monde dans son service ? Hein ? Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?!

« Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter, Marianne. » reprend Dieu d'une voix glaciale.

« Mais je ne plaisante pas du tout ! » je m'écrie du ton le plus sincère bien que le moins professionnel du monde.

« Une affaire familiale ? » déclare Jodie d'un ton glacial. « Quand mon service commet une erreur, est-ce que je le laisse se débrouiller seul pendant que je file au spectacle de danse de ma fille ? »

« Non mais… »

« Quand ma belle-mère a la brillante idée d'improviser une petite visite à Londres et attend de moi que je prépare un festin pour le soir, est-ce que j'annule toutes mes réunions en vous laissant vous débrouiller seuls ? »

« Non, cependant… »

« Et quand mon mari demande le divorce précisément parce qu'il trouve que je n'accorde pas assez d'attention à la valeur famille, que je néglige ma fille et que je suis incapable d'assurer quand sa mère – une sainte, selon lui, qui l'a élevé seule – passe exceptionnellement nous voir : est-ce qu'à ce moment-là, je vous plante tous pour affaire familiale ? »

« Non » je répète fermement, « non bien sûr mais… »

« Alors, pitié, Marianne ! »

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Son visage s'est métamorphosé : elle est passée de banquise à martyr désespérée. Les deux mains posées à plat sur son bureau, elle me regarde comme si j'étais Dieu à mon tour et j'ai l'étrange sentiment que les rôles sont inversés.

« Marianne, je t'en prie. Tu es la seule personne compétente de ce service. J'ai besoin de toi, alors si tu pars pour le week-end je, je… »

« Je ne pars que pour un jour » je précise avec précipitation. « Je pars le dimanche, c'est plutôt calme… je reviens dès lundi. Et je serais là demain, compte sur moi. »

J'ai toujours trouvé débile cette tradition qu'a instauré la boîte, selon laquelle il faut se parler du ton le plus amical possible, pour entretenir « un bon esprit de travail » (laissez-moi rire). Mais à cet instant, c'est comme si je la rassurais et c'est le meilleur ton que je peux trouver.

« Marianne… C'est vraiment important ? »

J'hésite soudainement. Est-ce que je ne me conduis pas de manière irresponsable ? Serais-je en train de gâcher toutes mes chances de promotion ? Je n'ai pas travaillé aussi dur pour tout foutre en l'air en demandant un congé… Un congé… Mais justement, reprend fermement une petite voix dans ma tête. C'est le premier congé que je demande depuis que je suis entrée ici. J'ai travaillé quasiment tous les jours de la semaine, sans prendre de vacances… Deux vingt-quatre décembre… et trois réveillons du nouvel an… qui se sont déroulés ici, dans mon bureau, alors que je rattrapais le travail de tout mon service. Quelle entreprise refuserait de me laisser prendre une stupide journée de vacances alors que je lui ai sacrifié tant de temps et d'énergie… ? C'est vraiment injuste. Et j'ai besoin d'aller voir cette maison… Financièrement, bien sûr.

« Oui, c'est important. Je te jure que je rattraperais mon retard. »

Jodie fait la moue, un peu déçue, puis soudainement elle reprend son masque de bourreau du travail et ses beaux yeux bleus glace se posent à nouveau sur sa paperasse.

« Très bien, je t'accorde ton dimanche. Mais sois là lundi, Mr. Marchand vient visiter nos bureaux… Tu sais parler français, non ? » (1)

Caramba. Elle m'a eue. C'était la terrible vengeance jodisienne.

« Je tiens à ce que tu sois là, ça nous évitera d'engager une interprète. Alors lundi première heure, sinon, il faudra payer les frais. »

J'acquiesce en reprenant mon propre rôle : pas question de laisser entendre que je proteste.

« Parfait. »

Le paysage défile lentement derrière la fenêtre du wagon. J'ai déjà fait deux changements et c'est comme si les gares et les trains rapetissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans mon voyage. J'ai tapé frénétiquement sur mon ordinateur jusqu'à ce que mon mal de crâne me fasse abdiquer. A quand un compartiment spécial mouchards ? Moi aussi, de temps à autres, j'avoue que l'instinct dit « maternel » m'envahit de manière fugace et je me surprends à sourire à un bambin radieux ou avoir envie de pincer les joues d'un poupon dans les bras de sa maman. Mais autant dire que le plus clair du temps, les enfants pleurent, crient ou s'excitent et je déteste ça, surtout quand on est dans un espace clôt, et encore davantage quand les parents font mine d'ignorer que leur descendance est en train de miner les nerfs de tout le wagon. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie d'aller prendre par le col cet irresponsable de paternel qui téléphone en hurlant (pas de réseau), riant et commentant le dernier match de foot, feignant de ne pas s'apercevoir que sa gamine est en train de piétiner le sac à main de ma voisine endormie. Puis la fillette, un sourire goguenard déformant son visage, a le malheur de lever les yeux et de croiser mon regard. Trente secondes plus tard, elle a rejoint son père qu'elle tire par la manche tandis qu'il lui fait signe de la main qu'il est occupé. Quand même ! Ce n'est que justice. Quand on s'improvise parents, on assume les conséquences. Avec un soupir dédaigneux, je regarde mon propre portable : huit messages depuis un quart d'heure. Jodie pour la plupart, mais aussi Neil, Sandra (la collaboratrice de Neil), et même Janet. Comme je ferais n'importe quoi pour éviter le regard de mon voisin de front qui lorgne sur mon absence de décolleté, je leur réponds de la manière la plus détaillée possible. Incroyable de réaliser que je n'assure non pas le travail d'une personne mais d'au moins tout un service. Pas étonnant que je rentre si peu chez moi.

J'en suis à mon quatrième chewing-gum et je viens de finir ma deuxième bouteille d'eau. Impossible de regarder mon écran plus de trois minutes. Le paysage qui défile me donne mal au cœur : de toutes façons, c'est la même chose depuis plusieurs heures : toujours plus vert, toujours plus sombre, toujours autant d'animaux et toujours aussi peu d'êtres humains. Le fait est que je ne sais même pas exactement où se situe Mould-on-the-wold en Ecosse. J'ai demandé mon billet phare à King Cross et depuis je ne fais que changer de train toutes les heures – toujours plus lent, toujours plus étroit, de moins en moins bondé. Il commence à faire frais (hmmm le climat écossais), je reboutonne ma veste (une fois que ça découragerait définitivement l'autre obsédé…) et appuie ma tête contre la vitre…

Quand je me réveille, il ne reste plus que moi dans le wagon. Hébétée, j'entends la voix grave annoncer « Mould-on-the-wold, terminus, tout le monde descend ! » avant d'attraper mon sac, mon imper et la sacoche de mon ordinateur portable. C'est une de ses petites gares de province, construite entre deux collines, constituée d'un unique bâtiment plus long que large, qui semble surgir de nulle part. Je finis de traverser le quai pour rejoindre un petit escalier en pente. Mes talons aiguilles ont du mal à trouver un équilibre sur le sentier de cailloux gris et il est vrai que la première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit est : « mais qu'est-ce que je fiche là ? »

« Miss Marianne Dohring ? »

Un homme court sur le sentier et mon rythme cardiaque accélère malgré moi. Mon hypothétique agresseur ! … sauf que le malfrat a fière allure. C'est un homme grand, mince, qui paraît même un peu plus jeune que moi. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés court, et il porte un imper gris très chic qui en s'entrouvrant dévoile un costume noir impeccable. Arrivé à ma hauteur, un peu essoufflé, il me décoche un large sourire et me tend sa main droite. Je réponds à sa poignée de main en demandant :

« Vous êtes Mr. Justin Finch… »

« Justin Finch-Fletchley, parfaitement. » me coupe-t-il à mon grand soulagement car je ne sais toujours pas comment prononcer son nom. « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » ajoute-t-il poliment.

« Heu… éprouvant, comme tous les voyages. »

Mon « notaire » hoche la tête d'un air entendu et surtout, compatissant.

« Voici donc la gare – un peu excentrée – de Mould-on-the-wold ! Le village se situe dans la vallée cachée par cette colline… Une petite demi-heure à pied, mais j'ai ma voiture. »

Inconsciente, me fustige une petite voix tandis que je rejoins la voiture de Fletchley. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un bon pressentiment… Enfin, c'est peut-être seulement le costume de marque… oh mon DIEU et la voiture. On dirait la voiture de Grace Kelly dans la Main au Collet. Je dois avoir l'air d'une truite hors de l'eau car Fletchley, en m'ouvrant la portière (un kidnappeur galant, youpi), hausse légèrement les sourcils et me fait finalement un signe engageant de la main. Peut-être me ferais-je dépecer derrière un buisson, me dis-je en remettant des mèches derrière mes oreilles, mais j'aurais au moins profiter de… ooooh il fume le cigare, c'est classe, ça, le cigare… Un peu louche, certes, mais si élégant.

En dix minutes, Fletchley a eu le temps de me faire l'historique du village. Fût un temps il était plutôt fréquenté (au moyen-âge semble-t-il) et l'un des premiers villages du coin à avoir été desservi par la voie ferrée (ce qui explique la lenteur de l'appareil : mince, ça date !). Bref, rien que du passionnant. Pour être franche, je suis un peu étonnée par ma propre réaction. C'est comme si je laissais tomber quelques défenses. Je ne sais pas qui est Fletchley mais il m'inspire confiance. Un commentaire solennel de documentaire me revient alors en mémoire : « Comme tous les serial killer, il avait le talent nécessaire pour hypnotiser ses victimes… » Mais mon conducteur ne braque pas soudainement le volant pour nous emmener dans un coin de campagne désert et suit les panneaux qui indiquent l'entrée du village.

Quand on a toujours vécu en ville, on oublie que ce genre d'endroit existe. Que des gens vivent quotidiennement dans des lieux auxquels on ne peut accéder que par voiture et un train escargot. Et que ça ne semble pas les gêner le moins du monde, ce qu'on peut finalement comprendre quand on voit la beauté de l'endroit où ils habitent… J'ai beau être blasée, me dire que je ne viens que pour récupérer un bien immobilier (pas une maison, encore moins la maison de ma mère, mais un bien immobilier.), j'apprécié malgré moi la beauté du lieu. Des maisons de pierres blanches se massent entre elles, encerclées par les collines si vertes qu'elles paraissent presque noires sous la lumière grise et aveuglante du ciel. Quasiment tous les foyers semblent pourvus d'une voir de plusieurs cheminées dont s'échappent déjà en pleine journée de larges volutes de fumée, laquelle semble prendre différentes teintes de couleur (formidable illusion d'optique !) Nous traversons une place pourvue d'échoppes colorées aux allures un peu gothiques ainsi que d'une magnifique chapelle, le genre qui ravirait mon père. Nous nous engageons alors dans une petite rue en sens unique. Sur le trottoir, j'aperçois avec amusement un homme et une femme vêtus chacun d'une cape de velours, respectivement noir et bleu nuit.

« Une tradition locale ? » je demande, souriant et pointant du doigt le couple d'originaux.

Fletchley regarde le couple avec attention avant de reporter son regard sur la route et de sourire à son tour.

« Si on veut. Ca doit être l'humidité qui tombe sur la vallée, elle oblige tout le monde à se couvrir… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous ralentissons dans une allée dont les maisons semblent toutes posséder une particularité architecturale… L'une d'elle possède une dizaine de cheminées, chacune ornée d'un animal gravé dans la pierre. Une autre dénote par ses pierres gris foncé et sa fresque en relief, représentant un serpent ondulant sur toute la façade de la maison. La plus singulière possède deux aigles de marbre, déployant leurs ailes, en guise de portail, aucune porte d'entrée mais une dizaine de fenêtres ovales aux vitraux pastel. Enfin, la voiture s'immobilise devant la dernière maison, dont les fenêtres doivent donner directement sur la verdure de la colline. Je reconnais alors le cottage de la photo et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

« Nous y voila ! » s'exclame chaleureusement Fletchley.

Je pousse la portière et sors de la voiture. Le cottage paraît plus blanc encore que sur la photo. Les fenêtres semblent toujours sorties de _Sense__ and Sensibility_ (2) mais quelques détails apparaissent soudainement, apportant une touche d'originalité à l'ensemble. Tout d'abord, un petit chemin semble mener vers un jardin caché derrière. Par ailleurs, je peux désormais apercevoir un colombier tout à droite de la maison, ainsi qu'une mosaïque aux tons chauds juste au-dessus de la porte. Intriguée (une mosaïque sur un cottage… ?), je m'approche et constate alors qu'il s'agit de deux griffons d'or s'élevant dans des flammes rouges et oranges, encadrant le nom de la demeure : _Les Limbes_.

« Magnifique œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? » interroge Fletchley d'un ton détendu.

Puis, avec un sourire, il sort un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer mais il me brandit sous le nez une des clés qu'il a retirée de la troupe et manque de m'éborgner avec. Il s'agit d'une clé forgée, à l'ancienne, noire et dotée de volutes sur son bout. Sur la partie rectangulaire, destinée à s'emboîter dans la serrure, j'observe de minuscules variations gravées à même l'objet. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais vu une clé pareille.

« A vous l'honneur. »

Sceptique, j'accepte pourtant de prendre l'objet dans ma main.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vérifier mon identité ? » je demande abruptement. « Je n'ai pas rempli un seul papier, je pourrais être n'importe qui… »

Vous aussi, d'ailleurs…

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonne-t-il. « Nous allons bientôt avoir la preuve formelle que vous êtes bel et bien l'héritière de Marlene McKinnon. » ajoute-t-il avec enthousiasme, presque avec excitation.

« Comment ? » dis-je, abasourdie.

« J'ai un moyen infaillible » répond-il avec plus de sérieux. « Je vous en prie : ouvrez la porte. »

Je me demande s'il s'agit vraiment d'une formule de politesse ou plutôt d'une supplication. Mais je sens son regard brûler sur moi et, mi-figue mi-raisin, il faut le dire, j'enfonce la clé dans le trou de la serrure puis tente de la tourner. La clé s'exécute mais je constate avec surprise que ce qui semble s'enclencher dépasse de loin le phénomène banal d'une porte qui s'ouvre. On dirait qu'une lame de fond traverse le bois. Ma main gauche, que j'avais posée sur la porte, se reçoit une décharge électrique et je la retire en poussant un sursaut de surprise. En réalité, je recule même complètement, laissant la clé là où elle est. Derrière moi, les yeux avides de Finch-Fletchley semblent dévorer la scène.

« Tout va bien ? » me demande-t-il, aussi excité qu'inquiet.

« Oui oui, tout va bien, une simple décharge électrique ! » dis-je en riant pour cacher mon embarras.

Mais Fletchley me pousse à l'intérieur : la clé est toujours dans la serrure mais la porte s'est ouverte. Bien que je ne croie pas avoir très envie de la toucher à nouveau, je retire doucement la clé : aucune décharge. Soulagée, je la range dans la poche de ma veste et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Nous sommes dans une entrée en pierre, aussi blanche qu'à l'extérieur. Un escalier monte sur ma droite. Je m'avance un peu pour rejoindre Fletchley qui s'est déjà avancé jusqu'au salon, comme si nous faisions une course et qu'il craignait que j'arrive avant lui. Le salon est une grande pièce dotée de larges fenêtres mais le désordre qui y règne est égal à sa taille. A ma grande surprise, il n'y a pas tellement de poussière pour une maison inhabitée depuis vingt ans : juste du désordre. Mon notaire-kidnappeur scrute la pièce avec un regard d'aigle, comme s'il cherchait un objet bien précis ; quand il se rend compte que je l'observe, il s'arrête instantanément puis après une petite seconde, il se compose un sourire d'excuse.

« Veuillez excuser mon sans-gêne. C'est qu'il m'a été impossible d'entrer dans cette maison : nous avions besoin de vous pour entrer… »

« Vous voulez dire que légalement, vous aviez besoin de moi ? » je questionne, méfiante.

« Oui, voilà ! »

Son sourire s'élargit autant que mes soupçons. Je fais le tour de la pièce : les rideaux beige sont défraîchis mais en excellent état, aucun trou ; de vieux de cartons à moitié déchirés s'empilent dans un coin ; des livres traînent ; des fleurs fanées tapissent le buffet…

Depuis l'épisode de la porte, je suis mal à l'aise. Ma confiance et mes bons pressentiments ont fondu comme neige au soleil. Comme si la réalité me rattrapait. Mon ventre m'élance.

La maison de ma mère.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand elle y a vécu : avant ou après ma naissance ? Etait-ce une maison familiale ? Que diable venait-elle faire dans ce trou paumé, dans ce village étrange où les gens portent des capes et où l'on trouve des maisons avec des fresques de serpent ? J'ai visité quelques villes médiévales et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Mais le pire, c'est de penser qu'il y a vingt ans, elle a _vécu_ ici. Elle y a respiré, parlé, ri, râlé, pleuré peut-être. Elle a embaumé l'air de son parfum, étendu son linge, fait la cuisine, lu son courrier, laissé l'eau déborder de l'évier. Mon père a déménagé après son départ et je n'ai jamais vécu dans un seul endroit où elle eût elle aussi apporté sa contribution de vivante. Je n'ai rien d'elle, pas même un foulard ou un vieux pull. Je ne connais personne de sa famille en qui j'aurais pu chercher des traits. Je n'ai aucune photo d'elle. Mon seul indice, je l'obtiens à vingt-cinq ans, c'est une maison paumée au milieu de nulle part, une maison qui contient deux livres et des fleurs fanées. C'est tellement absurde que j'ai envie de claquer la porte et de reprendre directement un train pour Londres.

Absorbée dans mes pensées, j'ai à peine remarqué que Fletchley avait déjà inspecté la cuisine et redescendu les escaliers.

« Bien ! » s'écrie-i-il en tapant dans ses mains. « Cette maison semble normale. »

« Ma foi… c'est une… maison. » je réplique en haussant un sourcil.

« Tout à fait, c'est une maison. Une maison normale. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

Ce type est gentil mais il semblerait qu'il ait des petits soucis d'ordre mental.

« Excusez-moi si je suis trop curieux… mais comptez-vous vous installer ici ? »

« Certainement pas ! J'ai déjà un appartement à Londres. Je pensais la revendre. »

« Ah bon, très bien dans ce cas ! »

Est-ce que je suis paranoïaque où est-ce qu'il a l'air soulagé ?

« Cela tombe vraiment bien, j'ai quelques familles intéressées par cette maison ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Son histoire et sa location en font un bien très prisé, vous le comprendrez… Vous pourrez en tirer un excellent prix. »

« Hmhm » je me contente de répondre, en m'approchant de la fenêtre. Il y a effectivement un jardin à l'arrière de la maison : il y a même une serre et un potager… et un puits… mais la vitre a pris les intempéries et la couche de poussière m'empêche de voir plus précisément.

« Je vais vous laisser. Je vous laisse tous les papiers sur la table, vous pourrez les signer cet après-midi ? Cela vous évitera de vous déranger à nouveau jusqu'ici, nous finirons nos affaires par correspondance. Je vous laisse la clé – vous la poserez sur la table avec le contrat et vous claquerez la porte en partant, cela devrait suffire. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Dohring ! » conclut-il en me serrant de nouveau la main. J'esquisse difficilement un sourire.

C'est avec soulagement que j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer sur Fletchley. En soupirant, je m'assieds à la table du salon et jette un coup d'œil aux papiers qu'il m'a laissés. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder davantage et le jargon des notaires me laisse de marbre. Je dégaine mon stylo bic et signe chaque feuillet. A la dernière page, je crois voir ma signature briller étrangement alors que je trace la dernière lettre... Le voyage m'a éreintée. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : il est bientôt dix-huit heures, mon train part à vingt heures trente. Cela me laisse un peu de temps pour consulter mes mails avant de repartir à la recherche de la gare. Je vais chercher mon ordinateur portable que j'allume en baillant. Mes yeux parcourent la pièce pour une prise mais après dix minutes de recherche acharnée, j'abandonne : aucune prise dans cette vieille bicoque, ma mère se couchait en même temps que le soleil, ou quoi ? A bien regarder, il n'y a aucune lampe dans la pièce, juste quelques chandeliers ici et là. Je suis prise d'un ricanement tandis que j'ouvre ma boîte mail.

« Réseau introuvable – Réseau introuvable »

Comment ça introuvable ? J'ai un modem intégré à mon ordinateur, crétin.

« Réseau introuvable – Réseau introuv… »

Je me penche sur l'écran, cherchant ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme erreur, quand soudainement, la machine émet le plus puissant « bip » informatique que j'ai jamais entendu. Je sursaute avec une telle violence que je tombe de ma chaise, un mètre plus loin – ce qui s'avère être une bonne chose puisque une véritable explosion retentit alors. J'ai droit à un véritable feu d'artifice près de mon ordinateur. La belle rouge, la belle verte et tout le bazar. Puis mon écran devient noir. Une épaisse fumée rouge et l'odeur âcre de caoutchouc brûlé se répandent dans la pièce et je me rends compte que je suis immobile depuis une minute, la bouche grande ouverte, une main sur mon dos douloureux.

1) Refermer ma bouche.

2) Trouver un bouclier.

3) S'approcher du monstre.

Je recolle mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre, brandis mon attaché-case en guise de protection et avance lentement près de la machine. Mon superbe ordinateur crachote quelques étincelles de temps à autres. Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer exactement mais je sais deux choses : que mon étalon est foutu, et que je n'ai même pas eu le réflexe de filmer ça pour le mettre sur Youtube. Est-ce que au moins j'ai une garantie ? Avec précaution, je referme la bête que je glisse dans ma sacoche. Par chance, j'évite les dernières étincelles. En poussant un soupir, vérifie que j'ai bien laissé les papiers et la clé sur la table. Journée pourrie. J'espère juste que le disque dur va survivre aux feux d'artifice parce que sinon je suis déjà morte et enterrée. Je traverse le salon rapidement et atteint la porte d'entrée avec soulagement. Ma main sur la poignée, je la fais pivoter et…

On recommence, je la fais pivoter et…

… On recommence encore. Je la fais pivoter et…

Non. Non, non, non, NON ! Journée de MERDE !

« Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, satanée porte ! » je m'écris en surprenant des larmes dans ma voix.

Peut-être que j'ai besoin de la clé pour l'ouvrir ? Je vais chercher la clé, l'enfonce dans la serrure, mais c'est comme si la poignée était coincée, comme si c'était une fausse poignée. Je m'acharne encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de me désintéresser de la porte pour tenter les fenêtres du salon. Mais j'ai beau pousser les battants, tirer les loquets, pousser, soulever, tout refuse de s'ouvrir. Je parcours la maison en trombe, entre dans toutes les pièces sans vraiment leur porter la moindre attention : je suis bloquée. En sueur, les larmes aux yeux, je réessaye encore la porte – vingt bonnes minutes – puis toutes les fenêtres, une nouvelle fois. Par la fenêtre, la lumière change, le soleil commence à se coucher. Mon train part bientôt, et je n'ai pas le numéro de Fletchley. « Pas de panique, pas de panique », je me répète en m'efforçant de me calmer. Je peux toujours essayer d'appeler le bureau ? La police ?

Mais c'est quoi, déjà, le numéro de la police ?

Bon, va pour le bureau. Je sors mon portable de ma poche. Tiens, je ne pensais pas l'avoir éteint… … … … heuuuu… yououh, allume-toi, petit portable, il est temps de sauver une vie !

Un jour, j'ai lu un article assez flippant sur le triangle des Bermudes. Et bien voilà. Je suis dans un mini triangle des Bermudes. Mon ordinateur fait office de bombe, mon portable est mort, et même mon lecteur mp3 refuse de marcher – j'ai fait le test. « C'est stupide » reprend la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau. Le voyage a dû fatiguer mon ordinateur qui s'était peut-être chopé un virus avant de partir. Mon portable n'a plus de batterie. Et mon lecteur mp3 a connu des siècles, c'est normal qu'il clamse entre mes doigts (ce n'est pas un problème de pile, puisque j'ai changé avec trois piles différentes et qu'il refuse toujours de marcher…

Oh – mon – di – eu . Demain, huit heures, bureau. Et je pense que Fletchley ne repassera pas d'ici demain. Je déglutis. Il me ne reste plus qu'à taper à la porte d'entrée en espérant qu'un voisin d'entente.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, toujours la même. Epuisée, je m'éponge le front à l'aide de mon bras. Peut-être que je pourrais prendre une douche ? Après tout, c'est encore ma maison. J'ai aperçu la salle de bain alors que je recherchais une sortie de secours. Elle est au rez-de-chaussée, derrière l'escalier.

C'est une pièce ovale, toute en pierre, qui possède une gigantesque baignoire construite à même le sol et un large miroir à bordure dorée. Je constate avec plaisir qu'il y a l'eau courante. Je laisse la baignoire se remplir à mi-hauteur et commence à me déshabiller d'une manière typiquement féminine, c'est-à-dire en jaugeant d'un air critique la peau que je dévoile peu à peu. Je suis quasiment au bout de mon chemisier quand une voix fluette résonne de nulle part, me glaçant le sang.

« Et ben ça va, on est plutôt mignonne ! »

Je ne me savais pas capable de pousser un tel hurlement. Je croise mon chemisier aussi fort que possible et me tourne, inspectant la pièce à toute allure – mais il n'y a personne.

« Qui a parlé ? » je lance à la ronde. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Pas mal foutue, mais pas très futée hein… »

Je me remets à hurler, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Terrifiée, je crois pourtant avoir identifié d'où venait la voix… et elle vient… elle vient…

… du miroir ?

Mes yeux s'élèvent, et j'aperçois, tout un haut du cadre, un visage féminin gravé dans le bois. Je me mets soudainement à rire toute seule, bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas. Le miroir, mais bien sûr ! et la marmotte… je suis peu à peu prise d'un véritable fou-rire nerveux, quand, _devant mes yeux_, j'aperçois le visage en bois bouger, les lèvres pulpeuses remuer, les paupières battre, le nez frémir…

« Et hystérique, en plus ! Regarde-toi, espèce de débraillée ! » (3)

Je bondis hors de la pièce, hurlant de toutes mes forces. Je me précipite dans le couloir, traverse le salon à toute vitesse et me jette derrière le canapé, me recroquevillant entre le meuble et le mur. Soyons rationnel, soyons rationnel… Je me concentre, attentive au moindre bruit – mais la maison est de nouveau silencieuse, et je demeure immobile, cachée comme une gamine de cinq ans, anxieuse et tendue…

La lumière inonde de nouveau le salon quand je me réveille, pleine de courbatures. Je me suis endormie en chien de fusil entre le canapé et le mur et on ne peut pas faire plus inconfortable, c'est _impossible _de faire plus inconfortable. Je me relève en grognant et inspecte la maison autour de moi avant de secouer la tête. Marianne, Marianne, Marianne. Un miroir qui parle, hein ? Le triangle des Bermudes, c'est ça ? Ben voyons. Une journée psychologiquement éprouvante, la campagne, une jeune femme loin de tout… depuis quand est-ce que je suis devenue aussi émotive ? Si il y a quelque chose à craindre, ce serait plutôt la réaction de Jodie… ma montre indique neuf heures. Elle doit m'attendre depuis une heure, me maudissant, tombant sur mon répondeur, envoyant des mails dans le vide… Ca fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je ne suis pas au boulot. Et ça fait deux ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

En baillant, je passe par-dessus le canapé. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un peu de café dans la cuisine… Avant de réessayer calmement d'ouvrir la porte. Ou d'attendre Fletchley de pied ferme.

La cuisine me rappelle les Quatre Filles du Docteur March (c'était mon séjour littéraire, faut croire…), avec sa porte fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, l'âtre, le four à l'ancienne, même un vieux poêle… en fonctionnement ? Fletchley a du l'allumer hier pendant son inspection des lieux. J'ai repéré des plaques à gaz classiques, j'espère qu'elles marchent encore... Je me retourne vers l'armoire à vaisselle qui fait face au four, ouvre la porte de gauche et inspecte son contenu. Les étagères du bas contiennent des casseroles, des plats, des terrines et des ramequins empilés dans un désordre qui ferait presque honneur à celui régnant dans ma kitchenette. En haut, je trouve un service à thé à l'ancienne, en porcelaine blanche : ça fera l'affaire. J'empoigne une tasse et… AÏE ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que…

Avec horreur, j'aperçois deux petites traces de morsure sur mon index et mon pouce.

« On demande avant de se servir, c'est la moindre des politesses ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »

LA TASSE M'A PARLE !!!

Je bondis en arrière sans même commander quoique ce soit, et me heurte violemment au poêle brulant, ce qui me fait pousser un nouveau hurlement, de douleur cette fois, et je me rue hors de la cuisine, courant aussi vite que possible. Je me jette littéralement sur la porte d'entrée et me met à tambouriner de toutes mes forces. Cette maison est hantée. Je ne croyais pas ça possible, mais le miroir m'a parlé, la tasse m'a parlé – et je dis bien, _parlé_, ils ont un visage, une voix propre et, et…

« AU SECOURS ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, SI VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! »

Mais le discours que je tiens est exactement le même qu'hier soir et je doute qu'un miracle survienne… Quand, à ma grande surprise, la porte s'ouvre, et je tombe à moitié dans les bras de mon sauveur. Un peu sonnée et encore tremblante (fichue tasse parlante ou… ou quoi que tu puisses être), je m'extirpe de la chemise dans laquelle j'ai enfoui mon nez avec peu de retenue, et aperçois Fletchley derrière l'épaule de mon bienfaiteur, qui semble regarder la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement. Sentant la moutarde me venir au nez (on se moque ? on me refile une maison qui parle et on ose se moquer ?!), je reprends mes esprits aussi sec et relève les yeux.

Oh mon dieu.

« Harry… » je m'entends murmurer.

Il est là, toujours aussi grand, avec ce même air furieux que le soir où je l'ai mis dehors, sa peau aussi pâle, ses cheveux blonds un peu plus longs, tombant sur sa nuque…

« Elle t'a appelé comment ? » demande Fletchley, les yeux ronds comme des balles de baseball.

« Toi, te mêle pas de ça… » grince Harry, toujours les bras le long du corps, et je me rends compte que je suis toujours lovée dans ses bras.

Et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer depuis hier soir. Je suis donc_ toujours_ en chemise et culotte.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette journée commence mal.

Fin du chapitre 2 

A suivre… 

(1) Nous sommes en Grande-Bretagne (sans blagues) donc, en toute logique, la langue difficile à apprendre là-bas, c'est le français J

(2) Œuvre de Jane Austen, traduit par « Raison et sentiment » (regardez l'adaptation cinématographique si vous n'avez pas le temps de lire, celle avec Kate Winslet/Emma Tompson/ Alan Rickman/Hugh Grant est très réussie

(3) Les miroirs ne renouvellent pas vraiment leurs répliques :D 

Promis, un peu plus de réponses au chapitre 3 ! 3

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez  
Merci encore à ma beta-reader devant l'éternel, a.k.a Freya !

(Dimanche 9 septembre, 2007)


End file.
